


Let Your Body Be My Canvas

by zero_kun



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: This is bad and out of character but I put effort into it so here you go.





	Let Your Body Be My Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad and out of character but I put effort into it so here you go.

It was a calm summer afternoon in Konoha as Boruto, Shikadai, and Inojin were summoned to the Hokage's office.

The three waited patiently just outside the door. Boruto breathed out a sigh mimicking Shikadai. The group was bored and naturally, curiosity was getting the better of them as Shikadai and Boruto father's conversation grew louder. They each carefully placed an ear to the door, only for it to be opened abruptly, causing the boys to fall over on top of each other. 

Naruto grinded his teeth briefly, slamming his open hands down on his desk. “Get up!” He barks, frustrated at their clumsiness. 

Shikamaru just places his free hand to his face, slightly shaking his head back and forth.

The three Genin mutter apologies as they stand up straight before the Seventh.

Naruto took a seat at his desk and placed his fingertips together in a pyramid. Looking to his advisor keenly he asks. “You sure your brother in law can help me?”

Shikamaru let out a deep sigh of defeat, Naruto has been bugging him about this all week. “Look, all I can say is that when Temari is mad, it works for me,” he said giving a slight shrug. “Plus this should further strengthen the bond between the two villages.”

The three boys look at each other mildly confused.

“Ok then, you three I have a very important mission for you,” Naruto said with an enthusiastic smile. 

Boruto suddenly interrupts with visible stars in his eyes. “Is it an A-rank?!” 

“No.” Naruto quickly shoots down his son's ambition. “It's a C-rank but it is off the book's.”

Boruto's emotions go from disappointed to excited all over again. “A mission off the books, from the shadows. just like sensei!”

Shikadai speaks up. “So what's the mission?” he asks, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“It's simple, travel to the Village Hidden in the Sand and give this scroll to your uncle,” Shikamaru explains, walking over and presenting his son with a sealed scroll.

“Well come on guys we have a mission to do.” Ready to follow orders, Inojin reminds his teammates, already walking out the doorway.

Boruto and Shikadai dart after him out of the Hokage mansion. They body flicker their way to the Village Gate.

Inojin crouches down pulling out his paintbrush, he splashes ink upon a large scroll and summons three large birds.

On foot it typically takes the average ninja three days to get to the Land of Wind, but by air they will be there by nightfall.

The three young ninjas hop on the ink constructs and soar high into the expansive sky, far above the clouds.

Flying at such speeds and distance from each other their only mode of communication was general hand signs.

Before long they reach their destination. The sun in front of them was barely touching the horizon, they were early. As they breached the Village Hidden in the Sand’s airspace, they are met by a pair of border ninjas, Jonin level made apparent by their tan vests.

The two Jonin halt the trio. “Stop! What business do you have here?”

The three Genin heed the Jonin’s orders and land. Shikadai explains and presents them with a note written by the Hokage. “We are here to deliver a scroll directly to the Kazekage.”

The two Jonin nod in agreement. “Very well, carry on.” 

Boruto, Shikadai and Inojin once again take flight, easily spotting the Kazekage’s mansion and land on it. Gaara emerges from the door on the roof. 

“Uncle Gaara, it's nice to see you again,” Shikadai exclaims with a genuine smile. It was so rare for him to see his mother's side of the family. “How did you know we were here?”

“Likewise, how is my favorite nephew?” Gaara asks while opening up his arms wide for a hug. “I got word on the radio from my guards, it's so much faster than carrier pigeon.”

Inojin coughs. “Um sir we're actually here on a mission, we were told to give you this,” he says bluntly, handing the Kazekage the scroll.

Gaara's facial expression changes to one of mild surprise. “Oh?” he murmurs receiving the scroll, he opens it and instantly his face’s hue matches that of his hair. 

Boruto was confused by his reaction. “What's wrong?”

“This scroll was meant for Kankuro,” Gaara says carefully rolling it up giving it back. “He should be at his puppet shop over there in the business district.” Gaara elaborated pointing in the direction of the building.

Inojin bows. “I'm sorry to bother you with this misunderstanding.” 

“No problem at all I've enjoyed seeing my nephew, however briefly, I understand you have a mission to do.”

The three leave to finish their mission andhop from building to building as the street lights turn on as they find the store, Boruto reads the name of the shop aloud. “Geppedo’s workshop. Huh, that's an odd name.” Boruto said as he twisted the doorknob to the front door. “It's locked.” 

Inojin pushes Boruto out of the way, leaning down on one knee. “I got this.” He said, calmly unfurling his cloth paint brush holder. Twisting off the but ends of a few paint brushes he reveals his paintbrushes double as a lock picking toolkit.

Maneuvering the lock picks into the keyhole, Inojin swiftly unlock the door. 

Shikadai puts his hand on Inojin shoulder holding halting his advance to go inside. “Isn't this kind of illegal?” 

“We're on a mission, my dad said laws come second but…” Inojin pauses remembering his father's pearl of wisdom. “But friends come first.”

Boruto intrudes trying to defuse the minor disagreement. “It's not like we're robbing the place,” 

“But we are breaking and entering…fine let's go in, I just hope my mother doesn't beat me for this,” Shikadai admits, his apprehension caves to peer pressure.

They enter into a large dimly lit room.

Suddenly they're attacked from all sides by a small horde of scantily clad women. Shikadai is the first to gather his wits about him. Clasping his hands together he performs the shadow possession jutsu, using the weak lighting his shadow meets several others. Shikadai’s expression changes to pure shock as he realizes the Nara clan’s signature jutsu is completely ineffective as the barely dressed women continue to close in on him.

Seeing his friend is in trouble Inojin hastily uses the mind transfer jutsu on the nearest female to Shikadai who was brandishing a kunai however to his dismay it too fails.

Just when Boruto lunges towards Shikadai to help, the lights turn on and the women all freeze in place.

“What are you kids doing in my adult shop!” Kankuro yells from a distant doorway.

The three of them flinch and cover their eyes from the bright lights. Recovering from the rapid change in lighting. The boys realize upon closer inspection that the women are just realistic looking dolls. Judging by their lingerie, they assume correctly, that they are anatomically correct. 

“Uncle Kankuro?” Shikadai said no longer on guard. 

“Shikadai? You're too young to be here.”

“Wow, Shikadai your uncle's a perv!”

“Shut it brat!”

“We're here to deliver a message straight from the Seventh himself,” Inojin explained

“Really?” he muttered, realizing there wasn't any malicious intent behind their actions, his painted face softens. “Ah sorry about my girls attacking you, I have them on security mode after hours.”

“It's ok, here,” Inojin said walking up to the renowned puppet master to finally hand him the scroll. 

“Ah! I see, well then, this will put my shop on the map!”

Shikadai asks, walking up to his uncle along with Boruto. “What do you mean?”

“The Hokage wants a special order!”

Boruto's cheeks turn beet red. “Damn that perverted old man!”

Kankuro turns around motioning for the boys to follow him back into his workshop.

Following him to the back portion of the store not privy to the public, Boruto notes dozens of tools on the wall, various parts strewn about, fabrics and materials on tables and one unique doll sitting on a chair in the corner. It's pale complexion catches his eye. Inojin and Shikadai stay close to Kankuro, but Boruto wanders over to the porcelain-skinned doll. 

“Ah I see project snake boy has caught your eye, he's my first male doll, very experimental.” 

Embarrassed, Shikadai blushes a bit and comments. “I didn't know you had this kind of business uncle Kankuro.”

The pervy puppeteer smiles at his nephew. “Well that wasn't exactly by accident, but yes and business is booming!” he said rummaging through crate muttering to himself. “A ha!” He exclaimed lifting up a forearm from the crate. “ I've got the order so you guys can leave now, I'm very busy.” 

“Ok, come guys let's go.”

Boruto was staring into the dolls golden eyes nearly putting himself into a trance but Shikadai's voice breaks him from it. “But Shikadai I'm tired, we traveled all day.” He whined.

“Um think we could stay the night?” he asks looking back at his uncle who is too engrossed in measuring parts to even look away.

“Fine, but I want you gone at sunrise,” he said giving them permission, waving them off dismissive way. 

Boruto stretches his arms over his head, yawning loudly. Finding a comfortable recliner upstairs Boruto knocks out pretty quickly. While Inojin and Shikadai take the couch. 

Even though the couch is big enough for three people Inojin sits right next to his teammate, with no protest from the raven-haired boy, Inojin eventually falls asleep on Shikadai's shoulder.

If only he knew how much Shikadai treasures and cherishes the experience. Inojin's sleeping face made his heart thump.

Boruto stirred throughout the night erotic dream after erotic dream all involving his white whale.

Soon dawn broke and Kankuro was still at his workstation, as the boys were leaving, Boruto swiped the experimental doll sealing it in a summoning scroll. Earning the wrath of Kankuro. “Hey! You little shit you can't take that!” he shouted.

Boruto yelled back as he was rushing out the door. “Put it on my dad's tab!” 

Kankuro just grumbled to himself going back to work.

~~*~~

Having returned back to Konoha without incident. “You guys want to hang out at my place?” Inojin asks outside the village gate, placing his hand behind his head, kicking one foot back leaning on one leg.

Boruto looks to his teammates. “Ah, I'm gonna pass I have other plans.” He said dashing off with his summoning scroll securely in hand. Boruto was certainly excited to try out his new toy.

Leaving Shikadai and Inojin alone.

Shikadai has been struggling with his feelings towards Inojin for a while now, he has been trying his best to remain professional on missions. He knows having any sort of relationship other than platonic with a squad member would only complicate things and that's a pain.

However Inojin and his cute overalls and soft blue eyes were too much not to mention he has enough drive for the both of them. “Sure,” Shikadai said nonchalantly. 

“Race you there!” Inojin challenged running off.  
If anyone could make Shikadai exert effort it was Inojin. “Hey!” He shouted in hot pursuit.

Once Shikadai had caught up with him Inojin mentions. “Hey I have something to give you when we get to my house.”

A faint hint red dusts across Shikadai's cheeks. “Oh, cool can't wait,” he said with a bit less enthusiasm than he should have. Mentally chastising himself for probably coming off sarcastic.

Arriving at the Yamanaka residence Shikadai and Inojin take off their shoes. 

His concerned father calls out from the living room. “Inojin where were you yesterday your mother and I were getting worried, hi Shikadai.”

“Mr. Yamanaka.” Shikadai responds, politely bowing.

“We were on mission.” Inojin quickly explains not wanting a scolding.

“That's funny we checked all ongoing missions, don't you lie to us mister!” Ino yells from the kitchen. 

Shikadai starts to defend his friend. “We really were on a mission it was just. . . Off the books.” Inojin continues. 

A sincere smile comes across Sai’s face. “Awe, I'm so proud of you, your first black ops mission did you have to murder anyone? Was it successful?”

“No, no nothing like that, it was just a personal request from the Hokage and yes we completed the mission.” Inojin said, waving his hands in a loose cross pattern.

Sai’s proud expression wanes a little, because there is no murder, forgetting they are mere Genin especially in a time of peace. 

Grabbing Shikadai by the hand, Inojin begins to whisk him into the little art studio. “Come on I want to show you your gift.”

Butting in Sai comments. “You mean the painting you've been working on for weeks?”

“Daaad.” Inojin drawls out, puffing out his little cheeks, annoyed that his father ruined the surprise. 

Sweat drops form on Sai’s forehead as he puts up hands in the giving up position. “Sorry.”

Inojin turns away, entering the little studio he rifles through several paintings in a stack.

The blonde’s pale cheeks betray him as he blushes deeply while giving the work of art to his Shikadai.

Shikadai flips the canvas over his eyes widen, the painting is of a hyper realistic looking stag, standing tall majestically. With a serene forest as the background. Somehow the deer’s fur on its strong tone muscular flank glisten in the dawns sun light of the scene. The morning dew sparkled beneath its hooves. Its sixteen point rack towers above its head.

The gift in all of its beauty, literary brings a tear to Shikadai’s eye. “Thank you Inojin I don't know what to say it's beautiful!” Shikadai said rubbing his cheek on his shoulder.

Inojin smiles. “I'm glad you like it.” he said with a touch of relief to his voice.

“This must have taken you forever.”

“Well yeah, you've been on my mind.”

“Oh?”

Ino calls out from the kitchen. “Hey boys dinner will be ready in a few hours; why don't you two go upstairs and play in Inojin's room, I hope you like pork roast.”

“Ok mom.” Inojin said quickly obeying his mother. 

While trotting up the stair with Shikadai following shortly behind him, Inojin asked. “Hey, can I try a new jutsu on you?”

As the two boys enter Inojin's room. The room was sparse an art easel in the corner a night stand next to his bed and dresser on the other side. Shikadai responds. “Sure, it won't hurt will it?”

Inojin perked up. “It shouldn't, now take off your shirt.” He ordered bluntly.

Shikadai took a seat on the edge of the bed while Inojin went over to his art supplies.

Shikadai lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the dresser in front of him while the blonde fetched an artists sheet and spread it over his bed. Every color of the rainbow was splatter across the once pristine white sheet. 

Shikadai laid back his arms to his side. He was a bit nervous experimenting with new jutsu always carried its risks.

“Relax,” Inojin soothed, seeing his friends discomfort. He carried over a small pottery jar filled with a thick pitch black ink. “Don't you trust me?” The blonde asked before weaving a couple hand signs he infuses his chakra into the special ink.

Inojin then took his calligraphy brush, passed down from his father and dipped it in the jet black ink. He started with Shikadai's outer wrist doing a long stroke up to the shoulder. Dipping the brush again he continued the stroke ending with a swirl.

“Of course,” Shikadai murmured.

Inojin nodded. “Hm hm,” Inojin hummed completely enthralled with his art. All of his focus was on his new canvas.

The blonde kept drawing long dark stripes along Shikadai's supple skin the contrast in color was striking.

Inojin took the brush and swirled around the raven haired boy's pink perky nipples. Which caused his canvas to squirm but Inojin's focus was unwavering as he continued to draw a deer on his teammate’s toned stomach.

Shikadai grew uncomfortable as his pants became tighter. He wasn't use to such intimate contact with anyone let alone the boy who had a crush on. 

“Ah, Inojin I think you should stop.” Shikadai suggested the distress in his voice was clear.

Shikadai’s words broke Inojin's concentration snapping out of his trance like state artist sometimes get into. He becomes keenly aware of Shikadai's prominent tent. “Quit bitching I'm almost done!” He snapped at his friend.

“But Inojin I. . .” Shikadai said beginning to protest weakly before he was cut off.

Inojin found his black haired friend to be so sexy in that moment. Shirtless sprawled out on his bed ink, covered his bare torso with sizable erection in his pants. “Maybe if you let me finish I'll help you with that.”

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Want to collaborate with other people like me and create sinful content like this fiction? Then join my Discord server: https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa


End file.
